A Second Chance
by CullenMasenAlways
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Edward saltó dentro del dormitorio de Bella, después de haberle dejado una carta, explicándole todo el arrepentimiento que sentía por haberla dejado en Luna Nueva. Secuela de An Open Window.


**Hola hermosas, aquí está la continuación, espero que la disfruten mucho. Y repito, no es mía. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de JK5959.**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

Edward brincó a la rama del árbol que estaba fuera de la habitación de Bella. Se preparó, tomando un poco de aire, innecesariamente. No lo necesitaba, pero se estaba preparando para ver a Bella por primera vez, después de meses. No se estaba armando de valor para respirar su esencia, sino que iba a _verla _otra vez, a su amor. Había estado esperando por eso lo que se sentía como años y no tenía miedo de admitir, que si fuese humano, hubiese estado derramando un mar de lágrimas.

No tardó más de un latido, se inclinó hacia la ventana y aterrizó grácilmente en el suelo de madera. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Bella. Estaba en el centro de la habitación, sus brazos rodeaban fuertemente su frágil figura. Sus lágrimas viajaban libremente por su hermoso rostro. Podía oler la sal en ellas desde donde estaba.

Edward inmediatamente vio lo frágil que se veía y qué tan vacía parecía. Sus ojos ya no eran de ese chocolate tan delicioso que recordaba, ahora era un simple marrón, sin vida en ellos. Pero, tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, un brillo singular pasó por ellos.

Darse cuenta de que él había causado todo eso, de lo que estaba frente a él, lo llevó a caer de rodillas. Cayó al piso, con su rostro enterrado en sus manos. Dejó que los sollozos le recorrieran, no le importaba lo patético que se veía. No habían lágrimas mientras lloraba, pero aún así lo hacía. Lloró por todo lo que había pasado, por lo que le había hecho a Bella, a ellos.

—¿Qué he hecho? —logró articular entre sollozos.

¿Cómo le pudo haber hecho eso a Bella, a su ángel? No sabía que el irse, le causaría tanto dolor. No sabía que le dolería tanto. Estaba seguro de que seguiría adelante; esa había sido su esperanza. Pero, aparentemente, había causado más daño de lo que pensó. Nunca fue esa su intención. No había entendido qué tan fuerte era su amor hacia él. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan estúpido. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado de su amor?

Su cuerpo temblaba por las convulsiones, sus sollozos aumentaban cada vez que abría la boca. El llanto de Bella también se escuchaba, pero se ahogaba por el de él. Sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que sus mejillas. Se aferró a sus brazos, necesitando algo en que sostenerse.

Caminó hacia él, y sus sollozos aumentaban con cada paso que daba. Se paró frente a él, el hueco en su pecho llenándose lentamente, debido a las palabras que Edward había escrito en la carta. Había desnudado su corazón a ella. Sus palabras la habían conmovido, la habían llenado de esperanza.

Alzó su mano para tocarlo —su cabeza aún entre sus manos—, y acarició su cabello con sus dedos. Era justo como lo recordaba, suave como la seda. Bella pensó que jamás sentiría nada de él, otra vez. Pero lo estaba tocando justo en ese momento. Era real. Estaba ahí, en su cuarto. Se permitió sonreír; la primera sonrisa real que había mostrado en meses. Estaba ahí para quedarse. Dejó que ese pensamiento la llenara por completo, calmando su dolor.

El momento en que sus dedos tocaron su cabello, Edward la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocasen. Sus brazos eran como una jaula alrededor de su cintura, su rostro enterrado en su abdomen. Lloró, sosteniéndola cerca, nunca queriendo dejarla ir otra vez. Temía que si la soltaba, desaparecería, y no podía permitir que eso pasara. No cuando la acababa de recuperar. Estaría contento de pasar el resto de sus días con ella entre sus brazos, si le dejase.

Bella lo abrazó, acercándolo a su cuerpo, permitiendo que su frío ser la envolviese. Acarició su cabello, esperando, en vano, poder calmarlo. No sabía qué podía decirle. Jamás lo había visto así. Siempre él había sido el fuerte en su relación, siempre el que la confortaba y calmaba el dolor. Era él el que le hacía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y no al revés.

El hecho de ver a Edward de rodillas frente a ella, la destrozaba por dentro. No quería que sintiera su agonía. Por mucho dolor que le haya causado cuando se fue, no podía permitir que se torturara de esa manera. Entendía por qué se había ido. No estaba de acuerdo con sus intenciones, por más nobles que hubiesen sido, pero entendía su razonamiento. No podía culparlo por hacer lo que pensó que era lo mejor. Siempre había estado en su naturaleza protegerla, sin importar las consecuencias, incluso si significaba protegerla de él mismo.

Tal vez no estaba de acuerdo con sus acciones, pero le comprendía. Se dio cuenta de que si hubiese estado en su posición, hubiese hecho lo mismo. Sin lugar a dudas, lo hubiese dejado si eso significaba manterlo a salvo. Después de todo, estaba y aún está dispuesta a renunciar a su humanidad por él.

El dolor que Bella había sentido por la partida de Edward, por fin se iba y fue capaz de pronunciar la única palabra que no había podido desde que se fue.

—Edward —musitó con un suspiro. Se sentía bien decir su nombre. Se sentía correcto. Lo había extrañado.

Miró a su amada, con su rostro brillante por el amor que le tenía. Su sonrisa era radiante, sus ojos aún empañados por las lágrimas. Pero ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza, como solían ser, eran lágrimas de alegría. Alzó su mano y tocó su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

La sensación de su piel contra la suya envió una corriente eléctrica a través de todo su cuerpo. La llama aún estaba ahí, nunca se apagó; aun cuando él sí. Había extrañado ese sentimiento de pura e inalterable felicidad. Nada se compararía con ese sentimiento. Nada.

Bella se arrodilló frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Era como si tratara de memorizarlo, aunque nunca olvidó realmente cómo era. Nunca podría la olvidar la magnificencia de Edward Cullen. Su rostro estaría siempre grabado en su memoria.

Los labios de Edward temblaron, sus ojos pesados por el dolor. Levantó la otra mano para descansarla en la mejilla de Bella, sus dos manos acunando su delicado rostro. Ella copió sus movimientos, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su perfecto rostro.

—Bella —su nombre salió forzado, como si fuera demasiado difícil hablar para Edward, casi doloroso—. Lo siento —susurró—. Lo siento tanto. Perdóname, por favor.

Sin decir una palabra, Bella acercó sus labios a los de él, y tan pronto como se tocaron, todo lo demás se desvaneció. No había más dolor. Ya no sentía el hoyo dentro de su pecho. Todo el daño que Bella había sentido desde que se fue, desapareció, como si nunca hubiese estado presente. Fue como si Edward jamás se hubiese ido.

La piel de Bella era como fuego contra la de él, y el instante en que sus labios hicieron contacto con los suyos, algo golpeó fuertemente a Edward. Dejó una mano, descansando en su mejilla, y el otro brazo lo puso en su espalda, atrayéndola más cerca —_necesitándola _más cerca. La besó intensamente, como nunca había hecho antes; sentía la urgencia de besarla. Necesitaba que supiera con ese beso, cuánto la amaba, cuánto significaba para ella.

El latido de su corazón comenzó a aumentar como siempre hacía cuando Edward estaba cerca, y su calor corporal aumentó también, tornando su piel de un delicado rosado. Se aferraba a él desesperadamente, no queriendo nunca que terminase ese beso. Había estado sin él mucho tiempo. No podía dejarlo ir en ese momento.

Sintieron que pasaron eones* antes de separarse, pero aún envueltos en los brazos del otro. Bella lo abrazó fuertemente, no queriendo alejarse nunca más. Esperaba que no le importase tenerla pegada a él permanentemente, porque planeaba fijarse a su lado para siempre.

Enterró su rostro en la curva de su cuello, inhalando la embriagadora esencia que sólo podía ser descrita como Edward. Era varonil, pero dulce, con un toque de miel. Cómo lo adoraba.

Edward puso a Bella en su regazo apoyando su espalda contra su cama. La acunó en su pecho y descansó su mejilla en su cabello. Aún olía a fresas. Para Edward, el olor de las freesias y fresas siempre estarían relacionadas con Bella Swan. Eran perfumes que no soportaba cuando estuvo lejos de ella. Eran recuerdos dolorosos de haber dejado atrás el verdadero amor, que sólo servían para empeorar el dolor que sentía.

Se quedaron así durante un tiempo, simplemente acariciándose el uno al otro, sosteniéndose entre ambos. Bella alzó el rostro para mirar al amor de su vida. El único hombre que amaría por siempre, en esa vida o en la siguiente. Su rostro estaba sereno y sonrió por verlo así.

Su voz fue fuerte cuando habló, sin temblar ni una vez como temía.

—Jamás vuelvas a dejarme —dijo. Sus ojos no estaban tristes o necesitados, pero sí demandantes. No permitiría que la lastimara otra vez.

Edward miró a su amor, sabiendo perfectamente que jamás podría atreverse a dejarla de nuevo. Apenas y pudo soportarlo la primera, si lo hacía de nuevo, seguramente terminaría muerto.

Miró intensamente sus ojos, mirando cómo la vida regresaba a ellos. Sostuvo su rostro con una mano y ella se inclinó hacia el frío contacto.

—Jamás —dijo Edward con convicción—. Nunca jamás te dejaré. Soy tuyo para siempre —hizo una pausa, para mirarla con intensidad, antes de continuar—. Por toda la eternidad —susurró.

Sus ojos se abrieron por sus palabras. Bella no estaba segura de haberlo oído correctamente. No debería prometer la eternidad si no estaba preparado para dársela.

—¿Eternidad? —preguntó. Su voz era suave, temiendo decir la palabra más alto, temiendo que Edward pueda cambiar de opinión.

Edward asintió, resueltamente.

Se había prometido a sí mismo, que si Bella lo aceptaba de nuevo en su vida —un milagro que nunca pensó que ocurriría—, convertirla iba a ser algo inevitable. Esa vida era la última cosa que deseaba para ella, pero si la eternidad a su lado era lo que deseaba, entonces no se lo negaría más. Ya no le podía negar nada, entonces, ¿por qué no brindarle la felicidad que deseaba? Estaría mintiendo si dijese que tampoco lo anhelaba —la eternidad con Bella.

—Bella —comenzó Edward—, si es lo que realmente quieres, entonces aceptaré convertirte —habló despacio, estudiando su reacción.

Bella sonrió alegremente, una sensación de paz recorriéndola, como una gigantesca ola. Por fin tendría su para siempre con Edward. Eso era lo que siempre había querido.

—Es lo que quiero, Edward. Lo que siempre he querido —posó una mano encima de su pecho, donde se encontraba su muerto corazón—. _Tú _eres todo lo que siempre he querido. Para siempre.

Él se inclinó, descansando su frente en la de ella.

—Te amo, mi Bella.

—Nunca dejé de amarte, Edward. Nunca_ dejaré_ de amarte.

Bella puso la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y comenzó a hablarle con el corazón.

Su voz era suave, y todavía áspera por el llanto.

—Me heriste, Edward.

—Lo sé —gruño—. Nunca sabrás cuánto lo siento. Nunca me perdonaré por haberte hecho pasar por todo eso. No sé cómo me puedes dar otra oportunidad.

Destellos de los últimos meses aparecieron en su mente. No era la misma persona cuando se fue. Lo sabía, y todos los demás también. Estuvo destrozada cuando la dejó; incompleta. Su otra mitad se había ido y no sabía si podía salir adelante sin él.

—Te perdono, porque te amo —giró su cabeza para mirarlo, y le encontró mirándola, su rostro rebosaba de amor y adoración.

—Sentí que una parte de mi había muerto ese día. Era como si mi corazón hubiese sido arrancado, dejando un hoyo vacío. El dolor era indescriptible. Era tan insoportable que cada día que pasaba era una lucha.

Hizo una mueca ante sus palabras y los recuerdos de esa terrible tarde, pero aún así siguió hablando. Necesitaba oír eso. Necesitaba saber qué le había hecho su partida. Era la única manera de superar todo eso.

—Era como una sombra de mí misma. Estaba completamente vacía —hizo una pausa, aspirando el aroma de Edward—. Dices que le doy sentido a tu vida, una razón para existir. ¿Nunca pensaste que sería lo mismo para mí, Edward?

No respondió. Incluso si hubiese sabido qué responder, no hubiese sido capaz de articularlas. Nunca entendió qué tan fuerte era el amor de ella hacia él. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de su amor? Nunca lo sabría.

—Todo lo que escribiste en esa carta, es exactamente lo que siento por ti. Sólo porque no sea vampiro no significa que mi amor sea menos poderoso.

Respondió con voz temblorosa.

—No pensé que te afectaría tanto. Estaba seguro de que te olvidarías de mí y seguirías con tu vida —volteó a otro lado, avergonzado.

Bella sonrió y alzó sus manos para acariciarle el rostro y volver a verlo a los ojos.

—Nunca podría olvidarme de ti, Edward —suspiró—. Entiendo por qué te fuiste. Hiciste lo que pensaste que era mejor para mí. Pero lo noble, no siempre es lo correcto, Edward. Creo que ahora te has dado cuenta que no siempre sabes qué es lo mejor para mí. Sólo yo puedo determinar eso. Y lo que es mejor para mí, eres tú.

Edward posó sus manos encima de las de Bella, que aún seguían en sus mejillas.

—Tienes razón, y lo siento —dijo suavemente—. No soy quién para decir qué es lo mejor para ti. Soy un idiota.

Tomó sus manos y las acercó a su pecho.

—¿Cómo te puedo recompensar por todo esto? —suplicó, con la voz llena de tristeza—. Haré lo que sea.

—La eternidad contigo es lo único que quiero.

La abrazó y la besó en el cabello.

—Entonces la eternidad es lo que tendrás, mi ángel.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó, acurrucándose más contra su duro cuerpo.

—Lo prometo, amor —susurró en su oído. Dejó que su calidez lo embriagara y sonrió contento—. Sin embargo, tengo algunas condiciones —continuó, alejándola para poder verle el rostro.

Bella gruñó, mirándolo. No le gustaba la idea de las condiciones, pero estaban tan cerca de conseguir su para siempre que aceptaría cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué condiciones? —suspiró pesadamente, claramente irritada.

Edward rio.

—Tengo tres. Primero, tienes que terminar la escuela. Sólo te faltan algunos meses, así que sería tonto dejarla.

—Bien —asintió. Eso era completamente razonable.

—Segundo —continuó—, quiero que te tomes todo el tiempo que necesites para convertirte. No me importa cuánto tiempo tengas que esperar —unos meses, un año, diez años. Sólo quiero que estés preparada. Estarás renunciando a mucho por mí. No quiero que luego te arrepientas de nada.

Bella detectó la tristeza que pintaba sus palabras. Sabía que no quería esa vida para ella. No soportaba que él fuese la razón por la que estuviera renunciando a su humanidad, a su familia; una oportunidad para una vida normal. No quería separarla del cielo al que seguramente iría. Pero el cielo no era tan atrayente para Bella sin Edward.

—Nunca me voy a arrepentir de nada, Edward. Pero si es lo que quieres, entonces está bien.

—Bien —dijo—. Y por último…

Fue bajando su volumen, dejando la frase incompleta. Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer su rostro nerviosamente, mientras que pasaba una mano por su ya despeinado cabello, suspirando sonoramente.

—¿Qué? —Bella le animó.

Fijó sus ojos en ella, la determinación estaba escrita en su rostro.

—Cásate conmigo.

Bella no supo qué decir. No podía hablar, ni siquiera procesar un pensamiento coherente. ¿Edward Cullen le acababa de proponer matrimonio?

Bella no había sido criada como si el matrimonio fuese algo bueno. No había presenciado muchos matrimonios exitosos, así que no tenía mucha fe en el concepto. Nunca había sido el tipo de niña que fantaseaba por el día de su boda. No era algo que necesitase o quisiese en su vida.

Aunque, no podía pensar en una razón para no casarse con Edward. Después de todo, estaba dejando de lado su inmortalidad para estar con él. El matrimonio no era nada comparado con la eternidad. Ya le estaba prometiendo estar con él por el resto de la existencia, ¿por qué no hacerlo oficial?

Mientras más pensaba en ser la Sra. de Edward Cullen, más le gustaba. Se dio cuenta de que, además de querer estar por siempre con Edward, no le gustaría nada más que ser su esposa.

Sus padres no iban a estar felices por eso.

Lo miró, con su rostro lleno de ansiedad con cada segundo que pasaba. Sonrió.

—Pregúntame de nuevo —demandó.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron y sonrió. Levantó a Bella, colocándola de pie. Se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó su mano izquierda y la apretó ligeramente.

—Isabella Marie Swan, significas más para mí de lo que jamás podrás saber. Sin ti no soy nada. No vale la pena vivir la vida si no vas a estar conmigo para compartirla. Te amo con todo lo que soy, y prometo amarte para siempre; cada día por el resto de la eternidad. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sintió cómo las lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

—Sí —susurró—. Sí. Me casaré contigo, Edward.

Edward se puso de pie y la besó apasionadamente, ignorando por completo sus límites. Nunca había estado tan feliz como en ese momento. Todo era como debería: tenía su vida de vuelta, tenía a Bella. Nunca pensó que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero lo hizo. Nunca dejaba de asombrarlo.

Jamás entendería la profundidad de su arrepentimiento y jamás se perdonaría por completo por la destrucción que había causado en sus vidas, especialmente en la de ella, pero pasaría el resto de la eternidad recompensándola. Se lo prometió a sí mismo. Ambos tenían lo que querían, la eternidad juntos. Edward sabía que una eternidad para amar a Bella no sería suficiente, pero eso era lo que había.

No entendería qué había hecho para merecer tanta felicidad, pero la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos lo hacía posible, simplemente por darle una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

*eón: Período de tiempo indefinido de larga duración. /Unidad de tiempo geológico, equivalente a mil millones de años.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. A mí sí. Hahaha. Y bueno, quiero que sepan que agradezco muchísimo el que me hayan agregado a alertas y a favoritos, tanto de autor como de la historia de An Open Window y por haber dejado sus hermosos comentarios. Los aprecio mucho. **

**Díganme qué les pareció, ¿sí? Es bonito leer lo que piensan.**

**Cuídense muchísimo. (Ya lo investigué Vale-Misty Cullen y sí es con s... Espero que ahora sí sea la correcta hahaha). ¡Las quiero!**


End file.
